


Sometimes kisses don't work as stress relief

by kutsushita



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: Sappy & stressed short missing scene of Yuuri and Viktor getting up from their nap in episode 7. Established relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somali77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/gifts).



Yuuri can feel Viktor stirring into wakefulness on top of him. Viktor stretches out a little, shifting the pressure he's putting on Yuuri's body (though he's taller than Yuuri, his weight isn't uncomfortable). Then he begins the telltale inching up Yuuri's torso.

Yuuri can't see him, but he feels Viktor's breath against his face. "Mmm," Viktor murmurs just above Yuuri's lips before pressing their lips together. His kisses are sleepy and sloppy, and normally Yuuri would blush and smile into Viktor's mouth as he returned them, but right now even this can't calm the churning in his stomach. He half-heartedly presses back with his own lips before turning his head to the side. Viktor continues pressing sloppy kisses against his cheek as Yuuri drags a hand out from between their tangled bodies to pull the eye mask off. 

"Viktor," he sighs. "We have to get up." Viktor stops kissing him, and Yuuri sneaks a glance at him out of the corner of his eye. It's a mistake, and he quickly looks away. Even though Viktor's not fully awake yet the worry from earlier in the day is already clear once more.

"Of course," says Viktor, climbing off him. Yuuri chews on his lip as the two of them get dressed. He knows Viktor is trying to find a way to calm him down. And Yuuri wants that love as his grounding force too. He just can't stop worrying about the day's performance.

But right now, he gets up and follows Viktor out the door. Because even with the stress eating at him inside, together with Viktor is still the only way he knows how to do this.


End file.
